


A fairytale dream with Akaashi Keiji

by Ushitama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushitama/pseuds/Ushitama
Summary: Shimizu Chiyo lives her romantic dream as she gets closer to a classmate, Akaashi Keiji. She encounters many challenges just like the fairytales she loves to read, little does she know the surprises that will await her in the end.
Kudos: 1





	A fairytale dream with Akaashi Keiji

There is a sense of warmth and comfort within the quiet walls of the school library. My comfort place. When I’m bored I like to randomly pick out books from random bookshelves and take a look at what story might amaze me next.

_ Out of all the genres though, I like the fairy tale ones. When I was a little girl, the Disney movies would always make me smile warmly at how the endings would always result with the princess and prince’s happily ever after.  _

_ As I grew up, I had realized that the fairy tales I’ve known as a kid weren’t real. In the actual stories there is no happily ever after but the cruel realities of our world.  _

_ The duality of these two worlds were so different that it fascinates me that not only there is a darker story to each tale, but there are always many different sides to a story. Whether it be from the hero’s point of view but the villain's point of view as well.  _

I close my eyes and scan the bookshelf. The slippery feeling of the plastic covers flutter on my fingertips and at last I open my eyes and grab a book off the shelf. 

A book I have never seen before.. 

“A hopeless romantic..” I read the description written inside the cover. 

“Excuse me?” I hear a quiet voice from behind me.  _ Akaashi? _

“Oh. Sorry Akaashi I was just talking to myself.” I mummer and turn back, turning to the first page.  _ Encounter. _

“Wait- is that?” Akaashi looks over my shoulder looking to see the cover of the book that I am holding. 

He looks at me and I hand over the book to him. 

“Heh. Looks like you got an eye for good books. This one is a real tearjerker. I can’t believe how surprising the-“

“Shush.” I quickly reply before taking back the book. “I haven’t read this one yet and I don’t need anyone spoiling this for me.”

“Sorry sorry. It’s just a real good romance. I hope you enjoy it.” Akaashi picks up his backpack and heads out of the library. “Tell me when you finish. I want to talk about it with you.” 

“Sure I’ll let you know when I’m done.”  _ I didn’t expect Akaashi to read romance books. _

I ponder while picking up my own backpack and bell rings to alert me that school is going to start soon. I quickly go and check out the book and rush to class before I get marked late. 

“Akaashi Keiji”

“Here.”

“Bokuto Kotaro”

“Here.” 

I enter the classroom and find out they haven’t called my name yet, thank god my last name starts with an ‘s.’

… 

“Saito Momoko”

“Here.”

“Shimizu Chiyo”

“Here.” I raise my hand and my class president marks me present. “Pst- Chiyo, did you do the math homework? I completely forgot about it.” Momoko looks at me with desperation.

“Ok fine. Just be quick.” I dig into my backpack and take my homework out of my folder. “Hurry up before the teacher comes in.”

Momoko grabs her pencil and rapidly copies down everything. As soon as the math teacher came into the room, Momoko had already given me my homework back. 

“Please pass the homework up.”

We look at each other and grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Akaashi look back at the two of us and shake his head. I turn to him and stick my tongue out. I see him smile and turn back to the front. 

_ What the heck? _

…

_ DING DING DING _

“Finally.” I stand up and stretch my arms because they fell asleep. Everyone is slowly packing up and leaving the school. After a good stretch, I pack my belongings and head to the library. 

_ I need some peace and quiet. _

I take my planner out and look at how much homework I have along with the tasks I have to complete for the day. 

“Pick up eggs on the way home.”  _ Maybe I’ll have time to see the sunset by that tree. _

It was commonly known that the big tree on the hill was the best spot to view the whole city. I was thinking of viewing the sunset if I was able to pick up the eggs quickly. I quickly finish up my homework and start to walk out of the library. I glance at how many people there are and I see  _ Akaashi again. _

I can see he’s wearing his glasses and seeming to have some difficulty.

_ Maybe I’ll go help him out real quick.  _

I sneak up behind him and place my hand on his shoulder. I feel him jump in his seat and I giggle quietly.

“Oh. It’s just you.” Akaashi turns around and faces me. 

“Of course it’s just me. Did you think I was a spider or something?”

“No.. no of course not. Just don’t scare me like that next time.” Akaashi whispers to me. “Why are you here though? Didn’t you leave school?”

“No I haven’t” I tell him. “I worked on the homework and was just about to leave when I saw you.”

“Omg. Did you finish the homework?” Akaashi looks at me for help. I stand there wondering if I should help him or not. 

“Alright alright. Fine. What is it?” 

He points to the first question on the English worksheet. 

“Are you kidding me. The first question?” I sigh and grab a chair nearby to sit next to him. “This stuff is easy Akaashi. Don’t you have really good grades in all your classes?” I look at him and he shakes his head.

“Wait really? You look like you would be really smart though..” 

“Yeah that’s what people say but I have a hard time understanding things that I don’t enjoy.” 

_ Huh. Totally did not expect that. _

“Ok well the first question reads, ‘the rabbit jumped over the rock. Underline the verb.’ So what they want you to do is find the verb.”

I look at Akaashi and he seems to squint his eyes and look at the problem more carefully. “So.. the verb is an action right?” He gets a confirmation from me and says, “jumped? Should I underline ‘jumped’?” 

“Yes good job.”

We work on the worksheet for another 38 minutes with me explaining each question. 

“We’re doneee.” We both exclaim in relief that this is now over with.

“Wow, I think I would be a pretty good tutor, don’t you think?” I jokingly say.

“For real. Do you mind if you tutored me from now on? It really makes more sense when you explain the problems to me in depth.”

“Wait I was joking.” I quickly reply in response.

“Tooo bad. You already suggested it. I already claimed you as my tutor.” Akaashi quickly packs his bag and runs off to leave the library. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He dashes off leaving me in shock. 

“I can’t believe you.” I grin to myself and prepare to go home as well. 


End file.
